


Miraculous Insta-Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien wears Ladybug boxers, Andre ships it, Angst, Care Package, Chat Noir is a photobomber - Freeform, Daydreaming, Drabbles, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Fluff, Gen, Instagram, It's Gotta Be The Shoes, Marinette is sick now too, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patrol, Sometimes kids it really is Shakespeare, Zoo adventures, adrien is sick, ladrien, rainy day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of drabbles inspired by the Instagram posts of Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Chloé.





	1. Photo Shoot Care Package

Marinette was on her balcony giving her plants their afternoon watering. She glanced over to the park and saw Adrien's photographer getting set up for another photo shoot.

"Tikki, I wish there was something I could do for him! The last photo shoot he did lasted over _four hours!_ That poor boy, he had to be exhausted."

Tikki floated in front of her face and smiled. "Maybe there's something you could do to help him keep his energy up. He always seems to relax more when you're around, Marinette."

"The problem with that, Tikki, is I still turn into a bit of a disaster around _him!" _ She smiled and waved her arms around. "C'mon, think, Marinette... what can you do?" She tapped her chin with her finger. "I've got it! I know just the thing!"

She raced downstairs to her bakery and grabbed a small white bag. "I'm going to take Adrien some cookies for him to eat on his break at the photo shoot, Mom. Do you think he'll like them?" She put three chocolate-chip cookies in the bag and folded the top shut.

"Good luck, Marinette!" Sabine smiled knowingly and winked at her daughter. "I think you'll be just fine."

Marinette took a deep breath and marched out the front door of the bakery and over to the park. Adrien was sitting on the side of the fountain scrolling through his Instagram.

Marinette walked over and held the bag out at arm's-length. "Hey, Adrien! I made you an 'I care about you' package! I mean, a care package! I hope you like them!"

"Wow, Marinette! That's really sweet of you, thanks!" He took the bag and opened in, inhaling deeply. "You know I love your cookies. Did you want to stay around and watch the photo shoot again?"

"Oh! Um, no, sorry! I have to get back to homework! I mean, back to home and work! I mean... back to the bakery, making more cookies."

Adrien smiled radiantly. "Of course. Maybe I'll stop by afterwards and see what you've made. Would you like that?"

Marinette almost melted into a puddle on the spot. "That would be fantastic!" she squeaked.

"Great, I'll see you then! Bye!" He dug into the bag for a cookie and fumbled with his phone.

"Bye!" Marinette backed away, then turned around and speed-walked back to the bakery.

Later on, Alya was over in her bedroom. "See, girl, all you have to do is be your sweet self and he'll fall head-over-heels for you!"

But Marinette didn't hear her; she was too busy looking at Adrien's latest Instagram post to notice anything, including Alya taking a picture and posting to her own Instagram.

"Girl, I swear... you have got it _bad._"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this Instagram post](https://www.instagram.com/p/B02uQPABKP-/) and [also this one](https://www.instagram.com/p/B02sJabFYEV/)


	2. Advice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is coming home from dropping off her hamster-sized Kitty Section t-shirts at the Couffaine's when she runs into someone unexpected.

"Marinette, those are _adorable!_ Thank you so much! We'll be sure to hang them up somewhere. You really shouldn't have!"

Rose was, as always, super-enthusiastic about cute things, so much so that all Juleka could do was laugh.

"You'll give Luka his too, right?" Marinette smiled. The lead guitarist for Kitty Section wasn't home, but that was OK. Marinette thanked her friends again and walked home.

On the way down the boulevard, Marinette heard a call from over her left shoulder.

"Pretty Marinette! There you are! I have not seen you in so long, my dear. Will you come share an ice cream with Andre? It's on the house!"

Free ice cream on a hot summer day? She would be foolish to pass that one up. She doubled back and stood next to Andre and his cart. "Hi, Andre! How's business today?"

"I believe it's about to get a lot better, Marinette." Andre winked, and with a flourish got out a cone for Marinette. "Ah yes, let me see... a new flavor for you, I think: Cookies and Cream, some mint in between, and on the top... yes, green." He handed it to her with a shrug. "It's a work in progress, no? Come, sit down." He gestured to a nearby bench.

"Thanks, Andre! I think I will!" She sat down and Andre joined her.

"Tell me, Marinette, do you think Andre still makes ice cream that melts hearts?"

Marinette thought back to last time she had gotten ice cream from Andre. _"Peach pink like __his lips and mint like his eyes..._" She looked at the concoction Andre had given her this time around and frowned. "Never say never, Andre... but can I ask you why this flavor is different than the last two times you gave me ice cream?" Was her heart moving on? Had her heart changed? Surely, if anyone had any idea, the Sweetheart Ice Cream man, who was rumored to be able to look into everyone's hearts, would know.

He chuckled. "My sweet Marinette, I thought you would never ask. Did you know that the last time you were here, right after you I served a boy who was searching for love himself? If you had gone down the other side of the bridge, you would have bumped into him, I am certain of it! However, life is funny sometimes. Even though there are paths that are meant to be, sometimes we accidentally choose the wrong one."

"Tell me about it. The boy I thought you were referring to with the last ice cream... I've been going after him. But he seems to be in love with someone else. I got a ride home from him the other day, and he even told me about the girl he loved! That doesn't seem like his heart melted for me at all!" She jammed a spoonful of quickly-melting ice cream in her mouth. "This is delicious, by the way, thank you again."

Andre closed his eyes and hummed. "Marinette, do not be so fast to judge other people. First, let me tell you. You got an ice cream this time that is the same, but different slightly. People have different sides of themselves. People grow and change. This boy... when you first came by, you only saw one side of him, yes? A very handsome side, to be sure! But you have gotten to know him better since, yes?"

Marinette ate another spoonful of ice cream and nodded.

"You are beginning to see more of him than you did back then. As your vision of him changes, so does the flavor of ice cream. Why not just vanilla, peach, and mint? Why the cookie bits and chocolate chips? Some people think cookies and chocolate chips ruin ice cream. Some people think it makes the flavors even better. Which way are you going to think? Are the new ways you are seeing your boy imperfections? Or are they just part of a bigger picture?"

Marinette considered his words. "So you're saying that we are still fated to be together?"

"I am saying, pretty Marinette, that your sweet boy has a lot more to offer you than you realize. I think you know that as well. I am also saying that perhaps your boy, the next time he gets ice cream, his flavor might change a bit as well."

"What flavor did he get last time?"

"Ah, that, my Marinette, I cannot tell you. It is Andre's little secret." He winked again and tapped the side of his nose. "But let us just say that there will be more pink and less dark red with chocolate chip next time. Your boy has... weak _spots_, shall we say, yes? He sees you for who you really are, but he does not recognize you entirely as that person yet, yes?"

Marinette's insides froze to the point where she thought she had turned into an ice cream monster herself. Was Andre saying what she thought he was? Did he know that she was Ladybug? Was he saying that Adrien wasn't in love with her because... he was in love with _Ladybug?_

"Do not do anything foolish, Marinette. You will know when the time is right. Show him more of who you are, and he will come around. Boys can be dense sometimes. I should know... if it were not for oblivious lovesick Parisian boys, Andre would have been out of business long ago! And now, I must go! Until next time, pretty Marinette!"

Andre got up and wheeled his cart off, whistling happily.

Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse, and Marinette automatically gave her a bite of ice cream. "Tikki... do you think Andre knows who I am?"

"Andre looks into people's hearts, Marinette. Anybody who knows your true heart knows who you really are. They just have a hard time seeing it. You're Ladybug through and through, with or without the mask."

"So how do I get Adrien to see me for who I really am?"

"He's already on his way there, Marinette. He _did_ call you 'Everyday Ladybug', after all. Give him more time."

"If I give him any more time, I'm going to melt into a puddle worse than this ice cream is!" She gave the cone another lick to catch the drips.

"He'll get there, Marinette. Sooner than you think. I promise!"

"I hope so, Tikki. Now, ice cream with cookies in it... I think this should be right up your alley! One second, though, I need to commemorate the occasion." She pulled her phone out and took a quick selfie. "Now eat up before this gets everywhere!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this Instagram post](https://www.instagram.com/p/B07SdZPAbAC/)


	3. A Rainy, Dribbly, Drabbly Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette are stuck inside on a rainy day, but Ladybug and Chat Noir meet up.

Marinette poked her head out of her skylight. "Tikki, I can't believe how rainy it is! It's hard to believe that two weeks ago it was the hottest it's ever been! I'm glad we're getting it, though... the air always smells so nice after it rains."

"I thought you wanted to spend this afternoon waiting in the park to see if Adrien was going to show up for a photo shoot, Marinette!"

"_Tikki!_ I said I wanted to sketch and I _meant_ it!" She poked her kwami in the belly. "I mean, just because Adrien has been in the park a couple of times in the past week or so doesn't mean he's going to show up today!" She sighed. "But if he _did..._"

"I guess you'll have to find inspiration somewhere else!" Tikki floated in front of Marinette's face.

"Hey, be careful! I don't want you to get too wet." Marinette shivered. "Let's just hope Hawk Moth has the good sense to stay indoors today! The last time we went out in the rain you got so sick I had to take you to Master Fu!"

Marinette took her phone out and took a picture of the grey sky overhanging her balcony as thunder rumbled in the distance.

* * *

"So what are you going to do today, Adrien?"

"Huh?" Adrien stared out the window as a fork of lightning flickered across the sky.

"I mean, you can't do a photoshoot, your friends probably aren't going to want to go out... oh, well! Looks like we're stuck indoors! And just in time for my beauty sleep, too! What a shame!"

Adrien put his hand on the glass and felt it vibrate as the thunder clapped. "You know, Plagg, I used to hate thunderstorms..."

"Well, good for you! I hate them too! I get all jumpy."

"Honestly, Plagg, I thought you'd like the noise of thunder! It almost sounds like _destruction_, don't you think?"

"Yeah, yeah... whatever you say. Can I go hide under the covers now?"

"Quick, take my picture before you hide."

Plagg took a photo and tossed the camera at Adrien.

"No, Plagg! I wasn't ready! Get back here." Adrien handed the camera back to Plagg and struck a pose near the window.

"I'm not even sure I _want_ to know what you're thinking about. The only time _I_ ever look like that is when I think of cheese. Which I'm going to do right now. In my dreams Under those covers. _Goodbye!_"

Adrien chuckled to himself as another boom of thunder gently shook the mansion. _Mom always had a silly story about thunder and lightning to calm me down. One time she told me that the lightning was a photographer taking pictures. Once she told me it was angels bowling. She also told me that it was a great construction project going on in heaven, building the biggest mansion for everyone to live in. I wonder where she is now, and if she's in that mansion..._

He tapped on his keyboard and posted the photo.

* * *

A few hours later, the rain had let up. Children were starting to run out into what was left of the summer day and playing in the puddles. The regular Monday noises of Paris returned. There hadn't been any akuma activity, but that didn't mean that Marinette couldn't get out and enjoy the post-rain atmosphere. She poked her head out of her skylight and saw a beautiful rainbow in the distance.

"You know, Tikki, I bet we could catch that rainbow. What do you say?"

"Marinette, it's still raining! What about me getting sick?"

"I've got an umbrella. C'mon, let's go see if there's a pot of gold! _Spots on!"_

"But Marinette, leprechauns aren't ree-ee-e-e-eeeeeee--"

* * *

"Where do you think you're going? Cats hate water, remember?"

"_This _cat needs to go splash around a bit. All that fun to be had and you're indoors? C'mon, only five minutes, and then we'll be back inside before you know it. _Claws out!_"

Chat Noir sprang out of his bedroom window and down to the ground. He jumped to the nearest rooftop and nearly collided with a red-and-black -- and yellow, oddly enough -- object.

"Fancy meeting you here, Kitty. What brings you out in this weather? There's no akuma, is there?"

"Not at all, my Lady. I just needed a catwalk."

Ladybug rolled her eyes and grinned. "Well, I just happen to have an umbrella... care to join me for a quick _paw-_trol?"

"My Lady, I thought you'd never ask. Lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this Instagram post](https://www.instagram.com/p/B1E7vNPhxxx/)


	4. Shoe Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino and Adrien compare their shoes. The discussion takes a quick left turn that Adrien wasn't expecting.

Nino and Adrien were standing outside a cafe having an argument.

"Dude, my shoes are totally better than yours. Your shoes look, like... retro. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but those shoes are straight out of the 70's and your clothes just don't reflect that style."

"And your shoes look great on a basketball court, but the last time I saw you on a basketball court was... um, well, never, actually!"

"I'll have you know that these shoes are not just good for basketball, but they are the _prime_ choice for DJs. I stand on my feet bouncing around all the time. I get comfort _and_ support."

Adrien put his shoe next to Nino's and snapped a quick photo on his phone, then tapped on his keyboard.

"OK, I've asked the people of Instagram... which you still need to get, by the way. In the meantime, we'll just have to get an impartial opinion. _Alya!_"

Alya sauntered over. "Yes, boys? How can I help you?"

"We need you to tell us whose shoes are better." Adrien stuck his foot out and put it in front of Nino's.

"Dude, we all know she's going to say _mine_, because she's a _loyal girlfriend_ and that's what _loyal girlfriends _do_, right?_" Nino shoved his foot in front of Adrien.

Alya threw her hands up in the air. "Seriously? You two need something better to do. I never thought I'd say this, but I can't wait for school to get back in session so you can stop being such... _boys_ about everything."

Adrien's shoulders slumped a bit and he rubbed the back of his neck.

Nino shrugged. "Sorry, babe. You know... sometimes we just get into _discussions_ and, well..."

"Anyway, I like your shoes better, because they're Ladybug red." Alya folded her arms and spoke as if her decision was final.

Nino pressed. "You sure about that? You sure you're not just saying that because Adrien has _Rena Rouge_ orange on?" He raised an eyebrow.

Alya flushed and smacked him in the shoulder. "And what if I was? I prefer Ladybug to Rena Rouge and you know it. It's the _Ladyblog_, not the _Rena Rouge_ blog. Besides, 'rouge' means 'red' and that's another point for your red shoes. If you're so excited about winning, why are you pushing me toward Adrien's shoes, anyway?"

Nino raised his hands defensively. "Just trying to make sure the judge isn't biased, that's all."

"Hey, Alya... Ladybug red, huh?" Adrien squinted at Nino's shoes. "Where did you get those? I might have to pick up a pair for myself."

"Dude, is there something we don't know that you're trying to tell us?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing..." Adrien took a quick step backwards

Alya leaned over conspiratorially to her boyfriend. "You know, Nino, he _does_ like a lot of my Insta posts about Ladybug. In fact, if there's a post about Ladybug, chances are he's liked it."

Adrien brandished his phone defensively. "Well, she's... she's a superhero, right?! And... and who wouldn't like a picture of Paris's favorite superhero?"

Alya pointed at him and started ticking off on her finger. "You _rarely_ like the pictures of Chat Noir unless they, A, have Ladybug in them and, B, only have Chat doing something romantic with Ladybug. You might be a Ladybug fan, but I think you're a LadyNoir shipper. Is that the truth, Adrien? You ship Ladybug with Chat Noir, don't you?"

Adrien reddened. "Well, it's not like _you_ don't! In fact, the only person in Paris who doesn't ship them is Ladybug!"

"Hey, relax, Adrien! We're just teasing you. Don't worry... Ladybug doesn't know it yet, but her and Chat will be an item one of these days."

"One of these days," Adrien muttered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this Instagram post](https://www.instagram.com/p/B1KNfVQlamP/)


	5. Hero Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #NinoNeedsAnInstagram is out for a photoshoot in his costumed identity. A certain cat comes along to photobomb.

Alya put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot. "I'm telling you, Ni--- uh, Carapace... that last photo I posted of you on Instagram was a hit! And the one that Adrien posted of you and him also did great! If you're not going to get your own Instagram, I'm just going to flood my Insta with pictures of _all_ of you, whether you like it or not! Now hold still!" They were even in the exact same spot that the last photo was taken, right outside of the Lahiffe apartment.

"I'm telling you, Alya, that picture with Adrien was only popular because _Adrien_ was in it." Carapace rolled his eyes. "He's not exactly here now."

There was a light _thump_ from behind Carapace and a familiar voice offered, "I hope I make an acceptable substitute? What are you doing?"

Alya waved. "Oh, hi, Chat! Carapace here is giving me an exclusive photo again."

Chat smiled brightly. "Hey, _I_ did that for you once! Remember, in the park? I'm just glad you were able to fight off my legions of fans long enough to get that shot!"

Alya pointed at him. "You've _also_ managed to be in nearly every photo I've taken of Ladybug since I've gotten an Instagram." She folded her arms.

"What can I say? I'm drawn to the camera like a moth to a flame." Chat twirled his baton, then planted it, extended it, and swung around on it.

Exasperated, Carapace said "Dude, if you can stop showing off for three seconds, we can get this photo taken and it will be over sooner for _both_ of us."

"If you say so! C'mere, smile!" Chat put his arm around Carapace's shoulder and pulled him in tight.

"_Perfect!"_ Alya snapped a photo and put her phone away. "This is going to the top of the page!"

Carapace dropped his arms to his sides and took his shield off, clearly ready to leave the scene. "Is that all I am to you, Alya? Just a hit magnet?"

"You're going to see what kind of hits you're going to get if you can't keep your mouth in check," Alya said in a dangerously sweet tone.

"Uh... ok, I clearly see that I'm missing something here. If this is how you treat all of your exclusive interviews, I think I'm going to steer clear!"

"See you later, photobomb boy!" Alya laughed and waved.

Chat vaulted away as Alya tapped on her phone.

Later that night, Nino and Alya were texting back and forth.

**[Alya] That pic with Chat turned out great. You should be proud #carapaceneedsaninstagram**

**[Nino] He's pretty fun to be around. Wish I knew him on the other side of the mask like I knew you**

Nino looked out the window and scanned the rooftops, hoping to catch a glimpse of his superhero... teammate?

No. Superhero friend.

_No_. Superhero _bro._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this Instagram post](https://www.instagram.com/p/B1eqJjnBieO/)


	6. Matchmaking from A to Z(oo)

"That's really awesome of your dad to let us hang out at the zoo during closing hours. There's nobody here!" Marinette snapped a picture of a tiger. "I think this one smiled at me!"

"Are you a cat person, Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"Um, I think I draw cats. I mean cats are drawn to _me_. I've never had a cat before, but... never say never!" She fumbled with her phone and almost dropped it.

"Of course, last time we were at the zoo, things were a little different, weren't they?" Nino said. "Alya's dad got akumatized and -- ow! Babe, what was _that_ for?"

Alya rubbed her elbow gingerly and lowered her voice. "If we play our cards right, we should be able to get these two hooked up just like Ladybug did to us."

"Babe, are you talking about _locking them in a panther cage? _That might be a bit hazardous to their health... or our health, if you were planning on letting the panther out first."

"Don't worry, I've got a plan!" Alya winked and flashed a wicked smile at her boyfriend, who rolled his eyes. Alya's plans always seemed to wind up leaving people with more than they bargained for.

"Smile!" Marinette called from behind them. She had backed up for a group shot. Nino and Adrien looked over their shoulders and Alya turned halfway to face the camera. Nino gave a thumbs-up, and Marinette took another picture.

"Have you two seen the panda exhibit?" Alya grabbed Marinette's hand and dragged her off toward the enclosure. Nino and Adrien hustled to catch up.

"You should totally check them out. They're _so adorable._" Alya stood off to the side after guiding Marinette to the railing. Nino joined Alya.

"I bet Rose would burst into pink sparkles if she were here," Marinette commented.

Adrien walked up next to her and leaned over. "They're pretty amazing, alright. I'd love to see more of them, but we need to get going if we want to see the rest of the zoo before we get kicked out."

Alya rolled her eyes. "I _told you,_ Dad is going to let us stay later." She muttered something under her breath that sounded like "oblivious".

"How about we check out the turtle exhibit?" Alya wasn't sure if the enthusiasm in Nino's voice was real or forced. "Or maybe the foxes? Those would both be cool!"

"How about the snakes? They've got their own little building, right? Come on!" She grabbed Marinette's hand and dragged her off again.

"Alya, I _don't like snakes! _What are you _doing_?"

Alya forced Marinette into the building and waited for Adrien and Nino to enter. She grabbed Nino by the collar, pulled him back out the door, and slammed it shut.

"Babe, I'm not sure that was the best idea."

"Relax! We'll just wait for her to get scared, he'll hold her hand to comfort her, and then all will be right with the world! You'll see!"

"This is _Adrien_ we're talking about here... and Marinette's pretty fearless. I don't know..."

"_Hush. _I'm trying to listen!" Alya pressed her ear against the door.

She didn't need to have done that, because a loud scream soon came from the building.

"Yes! _Success!_" Alya pumped her fist and did a small dance.

The door slammed open and Adrien came sprinting out. He ran about 100 yards away, looked over his shoulder, then took off again.

Alya poked her head in. "Girl... what happened?"

"Guess he doesn't like tarantulas," Marinette said with a shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this instagram post](https://www.instagram.com/p/B1kFPYdgLuo/)


	7. Summer Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last patrol of summer for Our Heroes...

Ladybug holstered her yo-yo and watched as her partner vaulted into view from the other direction.

"You win again, my Lady," he said as he alighted on the rooftop next to her. "Quick and easy patrol today, _n'est-ce pas?_ Maybe Hawk Moth is on holiday or something... it's been a while since we've had an akuma." He sat down and leaned back a bit, crossing his legs at the ankles. "So, anybody you're looking forward to seeing when school is back in session?"

"_Chat_... you know I can't talk to you about stuff like that." She sat down next to him and rested her elbows on her knees. There _was_ someone she was looking forward to... a certain tall, blond boy that sat in front of her and was nearly perfect in every way. She had taken as many opportunities as she could this summer to visit him, even going so far as bringing him a care package in the middle of a photo shoot a couple of weeks back. Their group outing at the zoo didn't end as well as she would have liked, but they did finish with ice cream from André... she just wished that she could see what Adrien's flavors were. She gazed out at the Paris sky. Somewhere out there was the boy of her dreams. Was he thinking about her, too?

Her reverie was interrupted by a clicking noise from street level, followed by a "YES!" She looked down and saw Alya running down the street, whooping in joy.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and looked back at Chat, who was watching her, smiling softly.

"...Kitty? Are you OK?"

"Daydreaming, my Lady?"

Ladybug flushed. "...A bit. Sorry, that was probably rude of me."

"That's OK, Bugaboo. So was I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this Instagram post](https://www.instagram.com/p/B1uDyIzB0vZ/)


	8. Her-story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's JuleRose. That's all you need to know.

"Hey girls, what are you studying?" Marinette walked up to her classmates, who were seated on a bench in the school foyer.

Juleka vaguely waved her history book in Marinette's direction. "Oh you know, the same, ancient Egypt."

"We've been studying that in History class for a while, don't you think?"

Rose yawned and stretched. "You'd think we wouldn't spend 5,000 years studying something that took place 5,000 years ago!"

Marinette giggled. "There certainly is a lot of it to go around. Rose, I imagine that you like the story we're reading now, yes?"

"It's _so romantic!"_ Rose squealed. "Antony and Cleopatra are two of the most famous lovers in _history_, and we're even studying the play now in Literature! It's _fantastic!"_ If Rose weren't sitting on the bench, Marinette would have been sure that she would float away on a giant pink cloud.

"They die at the end, you know." Juleka mumbled.

"Don't tell me about that part, Jules... just tell me about the romance parts!" She laid her head on Juleka's shoulder.

Juleka looked down at Rose and smiled fondly.

Marinette whipped out her phone and took a quick picture.

"It was while he was in Egypt that Mark Antony met Cleopatra. Like Julius Caesar before him, Mark Antony soon fell in love with the Queen of Egypt..."

Rose sighed and nestled closer into Juleka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this Instagram post](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2SIBe3APR-/)


	9. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's sick, just in time for the weekend.

"Plagg, I can't believe I'm sick! I need to get better before the next photo shoot on Sunday, or else Father is just going to have another reason to take me out of public school!" Adrien wrapped himself in a purple blanket and sniffled.

Plagg took a photo on Adrien's phone and tossed it to him. "Hey kid, I've always maintained that it's better to do less than more. You're the crazy one who wants to go to school!"

Adrien tapped on the phone keyboard and tossed it on his desk. "Yeah, yeah, I know. The doctor said for me to get plenty of rest and drink lots of fluids. I'm going to get into bed and call it a day. Stay out of trouble, OK?" He pulled back the covers and climbed underneath them, then pulled them up to his chin.

"No worries, kid. I'll just be over here reading the latest issue of _Cheese Connoisseur_." Plagg floated over to the coffee table and started perusing the magazine.

Adrien tried to close his eyes, but the sweat and heat of being under the covers contributed too much to him getting comfortable. He tossed and turned for what seemed like ages before bolting out of bed, throwing down the blanket, and stripping out of his pajamas, leaving him in only his boxer shorts.

His head was too fuzzy for him to register the noise that Plagg made. He saw his kwami dart out of sight and vaguely wondered where Plagg was off too when he heard a tentative knock at his window. He turned his head and nearly fell over from the dizzy spell.

There was a figure on the other side of the window wearing a red-and-black mask and bodysuit and a _very_ mortified expression.

Adrien flushed and quickly gathered the blanket he had discarded and wrapped it around him. He shuffled over to the window and opened it. "Ladybug?" he rasped.

"H-h--hi! Adrien! I heard you weren't felling wheel and so I thought I would bring you some soup to better make you feel... I mean... _ugh_, let me start over." She took a deep breath. "Here. Soup. For you. I made it!" She held a plastic container in front of her at arm's length, like it was a squirming cat that she didn't want to scratch her.

"Ladybug! You shouldn't have! Wow... I really appreciate it! Thank you!" He took the container from her and put it on the table.

Ladybug stood there awkwardly with her arms outstretched for a few seconds before dropping them to her side. She flexed her knees and crept slowly toward the window. "Um, so, yeah! That's why I came! It was good to see you! Um..." She flushed so deeply that it was tough to tell where her mask ended and her face began. "I should go getting! I mean, get going! Bye!

Adrien took a step toward her. "Um... you sure you don't want to stay a while!"

"No! You should rest! And, um, I shouldn't get sick... superheroes and everything. Last time I got sick... big mess. Just, yeah... no. Anyway... you feel better and I'll see more of you soon! Not _more of you_ more of you, I've seen enough, but... see you again soon! I'll check in on you! Maybe I'll call first!" She turned and leaped toward the window, smacking into a closed window. "Oops!" She gathered herself and jumped out the window, casting her yo-yo at the last second.

Adrien closed the window behind her and sat down on the couch. "Wow, Plagg! That was very thoughtful of her! I got a _personal visit_ from Ladybug!" He opened the plastic container and tried his best to smell the soup.

"I bet this means she browses your Instagram! How does that make you feel?"

Adrien started coughing and nearly spilled the soup.

* * *

Back in her room, Marinette was pacing. "Tikki, that was a _disaster!_ A _total disaster!_"

"Marinette, it wasn't that bad! You gave him the soup! That was a great start! I'm sure he appreciated it, too! I'm proud of you," Tikki concluded, floating over Marinette's shoulder and smiling.

"I'm glad you think so, Tikki, but that's not what I'm talking about!"

Tikki scrunched up her face. "What do you mean, Marinette?"

"He was wearing _Ladybug_ boxers! My _face was on his butt!_ Where did he even _get_ those?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this Instagram post.](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2XXwBgFlKd/)
> 
> This chapter was seeded by numerous writers on the discord server, including dfcfanfics and RGT.


	10. Sicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are superheroes contagious?

"Tiggi, kend you tagg by pikshur pleaz?"

Marinette handed the kwami her phone and pulled the covers up tight around her head.

Tikki obliged, handed the phone back to Marinette, then floated away to a safe distance. "I don't know what you're doing posting this on Instagram. Can't you just text your friends?"

"Baybe Chah Dwar will sed bee subthik."

Tikki flew down to Marinette's feet. "But, Marinette, _you got sick from being around Chat!_ Or maybe you got sick from Adrien. Unless you're planning on changing into Chat Noir-themed underwear and putting on a show, I don't see what you could get out of this."

Marinette sputtered out a thick cough. "Tiggi, if I eber bed owwd of dis bed I'b gudda smag you."

"I'll go get you some more soup from the kitchen, OK? Do you need me to tell Master Fu that you're sick?"

Marinette tapped on the phone, then set it down. "Doe, I'll teggst bye bob add she will gibby subthik. Could you just close duh widdah curdads for be pleaz?"

Tikki floated around, tutting away to herself, darkening the room as best she could.

A knock on the trapdoor sent the kwami fluttering to Marinette's desk to hide.

"Cub id!" Marinette called weakly.

Alya poked her head in the trapdoor. "Girl, I came _right_ over when I saw you were sick. I'm gonna keep my distance because I don't want to get the death plague, but I figured I'd ask if you wanted me to send Adrien over so you two can do the whole _misery loves company_ thing?"

"I hayd you," Marinette goaned, slowly pointing to her friend.

"You _love_ me and that's what friends are for. I'll put on this surgical mask and bring you up some soup." She cackled as she disappeared down the trapdoor.

"Thaggs, Alya. You're da besd."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this Instagram post](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2ZrZxfABqX/)


	11. Rooftop View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat have a post-patrol get-together.

"Chat, you really shouldn't have brought this blanket. It's too much."

"My Lady, it's November. There's a chill in the air and even though our suits protect us, the rooftop's going to be cold." He spread the blanket -- a white blanket with blue and orange stripes -- out on the rooftop, then sat down.

Ladybug reached out and twiddled the edge of the blanket between her fingers. She had picked up a lot of tics recently and knew that it was her mind's way of helping her self-soothe. The blanket was soft, with a hint of fuzziness to it. She longed to lay down on it completely, to rub her face against it, to nestle in its comfortable folds, to swaddle herself up in it and ignore the cares of the world for just five minutes.

She looked over at Chat Noir. He was watching her as he usually did, but as with all cats, his tail betrayed his true emotions. Behind him, his belt was arrayed in the shape of a heart.

Ladybug swallowed thickly and looked out at the Paris skyline.

Chat loved her. And at some point, she had loved him back. And because of that love, Paris was _destroyed_. She had seen Chat sitting on a rooftop, swinging his legs, singing to himself while staring out at the desolation that he had inadvertently caused.

She had swum underwater and seen a Ladybug who was reaching out toward a small crater on the sidewalk, desperate to help her partner.

She had watched that Ladybug disintegrate under her own touch.

She swallowed again and blinked rapidly, hoping that the tears gathering in her eyes wouldn't escape. She willed her emotions to stay level. _Lock your heart_, she told herself. _You don't have Adrien. You *can't* have Chat. Just lock everything up, and it will all go away eventually. It's for the good of Paris. The good of the world._

A soft voice came from behind her. "What are you looking at, My Lady?"

She chuckled and hoped her voice wouldn't betray her. "I'm looking at my favorite thing in the world."

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this Instagram post](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4tOVdLBIZI/).


End file.
